Shadow
by Shadowphoenixflame
Summary: Vernon is left to look after Harry for the weekend and is called into work, there he realises something - he sends Harry and DUdley to a new school where Harry meets some new friends but neither of them know just how much it would change the course of the wizarding world. Ron bashing Hermione Bashing...but redeemable, maybe? - this will be SLASH, aka boyxboy! Shadowphoenixflame!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

Why of all days did it have to be now?

Vernon Dursley muttered quietly under his breath as he pulled his small nephew through the halls of Grunnings Drill Company – the offices, not the factory, and scowled at anyone who even attempted to speak to him.

He'd deliberately took this weekend off (Saturday, he didn't work Sundays) because Petunia was away and Dudley was staying at his Aunt Marge's who wouldn't take Harry as well, Petunia's nephew, thus he had to stay off work to look after the brat…the six year old was too small he had noticed when he'd rushed to buy some nice clothing that actually fit the boy on the way here, Vernon hadn't really spent much time around him because of work and when he was home he spent all his time on his wife and own son,

Anyway – the owner of Grunnings had been going through all of the books this week and had apparently found out that none of the accounts added up, money was missing from several areas and he wanted to find out _where_ it went and had called in all of the branch managers (Vernon ran in the London branch) to the branch where he worked to solve the problem before any more work could commence,

As he passed he didn't fail to notice the looks of shock from the people in the offices – they didn't know anything about his home life except that he was married and lived in Surrey, none of them even knew about Dudley never mind his nephew Harry…actually he didn't even think anyone knew about Harry except the local primary school and the closest neighbours!

When he'd told Harry to get some nice clothing on he'd quietly pointed out that he had nothing but Dudley's hand-me-downs – even his school clothing! And they were only in Yr.1. Vernon did wonder what Petunia had done for those first few months of school seeing that the uniform had been clearly worn by Dudley before it had been given to Harry.

"I'm sorry about this Vernon," Mr Kyes smiled sadly as they entered the meeting room on the fourth floor, He was rather close to the owner of the company being that Mr Kyes (or Nathan) worked from his office quite often, "I wouldn't have called you in but we need this sorting,"

"It's fine," He assured sitting down in his usual seat beside Mr Kyes and pulling Harry into his lap, frowning at how light the boy seemed to be…he hadn't been eating much either for that matter. "This is my nephew Harry, Petunia is away and I couldn't get a babysitter at such short notice."

"So long as we get this done I don't mind," Mr Kyes grinned reaching over to ruffle Harry's hair and the six year old flinched away from the movement causing both men's eyes to narrow.

Harry swung his legs quietly as he watched the nine men in the room hurry about with stacks and stacks of paper, Uncle Vernon's work didn't look too fun and a lot harder that his school work that was for sure!

Mr Kyes had said they were looking for something that made the money vanish and it had been three hours so far and none of them had found anything – getting bored Harry picked up a folder on the table that was closest and looked at it carefully.

Aunt Petunia made him do the paperwork at home for the taxes since that was her job and Uncle Vernon left her to it, she said that if he didn't the police would come and take her and Uncle Vernon away and leave Harry in a bad-boys home where he'd get beaten.

Company…

Company…

Company…

Vinyl Jones…

Company…

Company…

Company…

Vinyl Jones…

"Uncle Vernon?" He called, the room seemed to fall silent at his soft voice and he cringed at a few of the irritated looks that he got – most of them were adoring or amused,

"Harry put that folder down," Vernon ordered walking over, Harry frowned at him and pointed to the page causing his uncle to pause, "What is it boy? You shouldn't be touching these things, I did tell you."

"But Uncle!" He tried to protest,

"Vernon let him speak," Mr Kyes ordered putting down the papers he'd been looking at and telling the man on the phone that he'd phone back, kneeling down in front of Harry. "Now lad, what did you want to tell your uncle?"  
"Look," He said again pointing to the page, Uncle Vernon and Mr Kyes both moved around and looked over his shoulder at the page blankly. He rolled his eyes at the adults, "All of them are companies except one, every three weeks some money goes to _Vinyl Jones_'s bank account. Since two years ago, when the money started to disappear!"  
"Jones is my accountant at the Manchester branch," a man in a grey suit called overlooking shocked as most of them did, "She does all the banking and checks,"

Harry sighed as the file was taken off him and he was thanked my Mr Kyes and Uncle Vernon smiled at him actually looking…proud? He jumped down from the seat and walked over to the corner of the room leaning against the wall tiredly,

Uncle Vernon hadn't actually ever been mean to him like Aunt Petunia had and he'd never starved him or beat him, like Dudley did some times, or his him with pans (Petunia) or made him do chores – actually Harry couldn't even remember the last time that Uncle Vernon had actually spoke to him, Harry rarely even saw Uncle Vernon around the house because he was either doing chores or locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

It was another hour before Uncle Vernon actually remembered he was there again and called for someone to go and get him something to eat – and to take him out of the room while the police were called to arrest Jones for fraud, along with another man (Harry didn't get his name) who had been working with Jones and they'd been taking turns to take the money so that it wasn't as suspicious and they'd been taking different amounts.

After some lunch he curled up on the couch in the room and closed his eyes, maybe he could get some sleep while Petunia wasn't around ordering him around and the darkness of the cupboard keeping him awake at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Vernon paused and turned around to where his nephew had been sat in the comer and then froze not seeing him uncle Nathan (Mr Kyes) chuckled and nudged his arm and nodded to the only couch in the office that they'd moved to,

Harry was curled up in the corner with his arms wrapped around himself as though trying to protect himself in sleep. He looked so innocent and nothing like the freak and monster that Petunia claimed every day, it was then that Vernon realised even with Magic Harry wasn't a freak or anything else except an orphaned, innocent child that was seriously quiet and shy but intelligent.

"He's way too thin Vernon," Nathan commented looking down at the paperwork that he was filling in to sue the two offenders and to kick them out of his company along with police reports, "You should take him to the doctors and get him checked, he's rather pale as well."

Vernon looked at Harry again and notice he was indeed really thin (he'd noticed that morning) and pale, but otherwise a good looking kid with soft and smooth – now he'd washed it – midnight black hair and bright emerald green eyes, that were hidden behind hideous round glasses that Petunia had obviously bought on the cheap. The only blemish he had on his skin beside a few bruises was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead from the night his parents had been murdered in front of him,

"I'm worried about him to be honest Nathan," Vernon admitted after a while of silence between the two of them, everyone had either left or gone back to their jobs within the building. "He wakes up crying in the middle of the night but Petunia says to leave him and he barely eats…he's always covered in bruises as well, and I rarely see him when I am home,"

"What about school?"

"His report says he's bottom of his class," Vernon sighed shaking his head in confusion; Nathan seemed to share that sediment as well. "Before now I could bring myself to believe that, but not after today."

"You think he deliberately holds himself back," Nathan stated more than asked, Vernon nodded slowly trying to remember what had been said at the parents evening that Petunia made him go to, "What about your son? Dudley, was it? How does he do at school?"

"Near full marks on homework or external assignments but only just above Harry in class," Vernon admitted then froze for the second time in ten minutes as he realised something, "I need to speak to Harry about this, I think he's the one that does the homework…Dudley doesn't exactly hide his hatred of his cousin,"

"Send Harry to a different school and then you'll see if it is Dudley or Harry really is bad at school," Nathan suggested, Vernon paused once again before nodding slowly at the suggestion.

"Do you mind…"  
"Go ahead," Nathan smiled gently as Vernon walked over and picked up the small six year old like he was an expensive antique, "Oh and Vernon? Take the week off – I'll cover for you, fully paid of course."

Once home Vernon walked up to the guest room that Marge used when she came to visit and placed the small child into the double bed before walking to the stairs that lead up to the attic and thus his home office,

Once inside he turned on his computer and sat impatiently until it loaded full and connected to the internet (he'd put it in without Petunia noticing) picking up the 2nd house phone he called Petunia and told her to add another week onto her holiday and he'd pay for it because she _deserved a break_.

After he'd finished on the phone to her he called his sister to see if she could keep Dudley for that extra week – Marge doted on her large nephew and agreed immediately especially when he told her that he had the week off and wanted to sort some things out with Harry (or Potter to her) that would benefit Dudley in the long run.

Sure it would benefit Dudley…by teaching him to do his own damned work instead of getting Harry to do it for him and learning that you couldn't get anything in life by sitting behind a TV screen and being waited on hand and foot at your every whim by your mother and cousin,

A quick search on the internet brought several schools in the local area up but none of them that suited his needs, until he came across one particular one…It was Called _**Kaizen Academy**_ and was on the other side of Surrey but on the way to London – it also offered boarding facilities, weekly and the student came home for weekends or full-time beside school holidays.

_**Kaizen academy**_

_**ATTITUDE DETERMINES ALTITUDE**_

**We at Kaizen Academy believe quality students come from quality instruction! We focus on excellence in education and sports as well as the ability to motivate, communicate, and encourage students to reach their highest ability in everything they do.**

So it was a sports academy that didn't just do sports but also a school at the same time, looking through the site a little more the prices of attending didn't even faze him (they did get £785 a month for the boy plus government help) and he knew that Petunia hadn't touched any of that money because she claimed that it was _dirty freak money_ because it was from the magic world.

Dumbledore had explained that in the letter left before, the Potter's had been rich (still were actually) and the strip-end they got didn't even dent those funds or the trust fund because Lily and James had set aside the money already for a monthly strip-end for anyone to look after Harry until he was 17 years old in a separate vault that the goblins only controlled releasing that £785 a month like instructed…apparently that worked out at something like 200 galleons in the wizarding world, the conversation rate about £4 to every galleon.

Vernon grabbed a piece of paper and a pen as he started to work out just how much was in the account that the 'goblins' had set up in Halifax for them for their money, so it didn't get mixed up with any other income.

Harry had been with them since November 1st 1995 when he was fifteen months old, it was now January 26th 2000 (Harry was six in July), so…

12 (months) x 5 = 60

60 + 3 = 63

£785 x 63 = 49,455 (forty-nine thousand, four-hundred and fifty-five).

Vernon gaped in shock…there was another ten and a half-years of payments to come yet! And that hadn't dented the Potter's funds at all?

That was shocking,

Then again the marriage – Mr and Mrs Evans forced Petunia to go – had been over the top and totally expensive, so had the manor that it had been in and that had belonged to the potter family. James Potter had mentioned that the family was one of the old aristocratic families still left in Britain, apparently one of the oldest and richest as well to go along with that.

No wonder the man had seemed like a spoilt child!

Back to the matter at hand – the academy cost 7thousand a year to attend and another 1 ½ thousand for the accommodation if he took the weekly one not full time, plus the cost of uniform and trips…there was plenty of money left over.

Vernon cackled in glee,

Oh Petunia, the fool – Well if his own son got the best of everything including designer clothing so was Harry and Vernon was more than willing to put money towards it so that the account didn't get emptied straight away,

His wife and son were in for a big shock when they returned home and he wasn't just signing Harry up to this new school but Dudley as well – It was a military style school and it would do his son some good, Vernon's parents had ruined any chance of him being a sports champion (if he wanted to) and had encouraged laziness – hence Marge- and he wasn't going to do that to Dudley,

A big shock indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Harry flinched but continued to eat the healthy breakfast of toast, porridge with honey and a small bowl of fruit that Uncle Vernon had given to him…the doctor they had seen said that while his height would never reach what it should have the malnutrition could otherwise be reversed over the years to that he didn't look like a stick, he'd always be thin though and he needed to stick to a diet of healthy, energetic and some fatty foods for a while,

Aunt Petunia had returned late last night and so had Dudley though he'd been home during the week as well when they went to get the new uniforms for the new school that Harry and Uncle Vernon had been to visit on the Wednesday morning,

That uniform consisted of a pair of Navy blue trousers, a light blue shirt (not polo but an actual button-up shirt) a navy jumper and black shiny shoes – and of course the navy blue beret…basically the same as the air cadets uniform but it had 'Kaizen Academy' on the front, a lot of the students went on to the air force since most of the extra-curricular actives at the academy were with the Air Cadets, after the age of twelve that is.

The student also had to have the combat uniform as well with them for the activities that they would take part in, the standard PE uniform and then you also needed any uniform if you got above the first-level of any sport that you chose…you had to pick at least three and had to stick to it, you could change after a term or stay there.

Harry had picked Karate, Taekwondo and Gymnastics.

Dudley had picked American Football, Kick-boxing and normal PE…Harry wouldn't have to do that one since he had picked three.

"Took them out of Little Whinging Primary and got them into Kaizen Academy," Vernon stated not even looking up from his morning paper and Harry bit his pit to stop himself giggling at his aunt's furious face. "Oh and I've paid up until they are eleven and no refund unless they are kicked out, so don't even try."

"Vernon, I understand Dudley." Petunia said sweetly while taking the paper away and folding it on the side, she was a neat freak. "But I need the boy here to make sure he isn't causing trouble,"

"Harry hasn't been a problem for me at all Petunia," Vernon said while raising an eyebrow at her questioningly, "And anyhow – I have managed to get you a job, you always complain that you are never out of the house."

"But…"  
"Not to mention that I took the boys to the doctors this week," Vernon interrupted her once more getting up from the table and walking over to the fridge and grabbing the chocolate bar from Dudley. "There will be changes around this house, I will not have my son dying early because you are too blinded, Petunia, to see that Dudley is obese and needs to lose serious weight."

"Why move the boy to the spare room though?" She questioned angrily slamming a hand down on the table and glaring at him fiercely; Vernon raised another eyebrow at her and picked up his car keys,

Harry and Dudley's bags were already in the boot,

"Because he is a child, not a dog you can just lock away," Was the cold answer as Vernon motioned for the boys to get into the car – the neighbours were catching curiously, but none of them cared for once. "Get used to this Petunia, it isn't changing any time soon. I will see you tonight and we will talk,"

"Goodbye sweetie," Petunia cooed dragging Dudley into a tight hug through the open door and shot a scaving look at Harry who was in the front seat. Then back to Dudley who was leaning away from her, "I'll get you out of the school if you don't like it ok? You keep an eye on the freak for me, too."

"Yes mummy,"  
"Good boy," She smiled pecking his forehead once more, "Boy! You better be good!"

He was so glad that he wasn't sharing a room with Dudley,

Harry looked around his new dorm room and nodded in satisfaction – there were three beds on either side of the room and beside each was a bedside table and a metal wardrobe, there was enough room inside for all the uniform required and a bit of room on the top shelf for any personal artefacts they wanted to lock away,

There was room under the metal-beds too for two storage boxes and a suitcase they the student brought with them,

In each dorm room was a bathroom with three showers, three toilets (all in cubical) and three sinks for the boys to get ready in as well as a kitchen area – but that was locked until they were old enough, they'd be eating in the mess-hall for now.

The other boys in the room had explained that they had always had one bed spare in their room and had offered it up when the headmaster had told them that there was two new students coming – Dudley had been placed in a room with several older boys, since Vernon had requested someone to keep an eye on him and his bullying habits.

The other boys in his own room were;

Curtis Hudson,

Logan Kais,

Benjamin (Ben) White,

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Matthew Poleax,

"So…"

"Yes Logan?" He asked looking up from the book that Uncle Vernon had got for him, it was called_ The famous Five_ a series of child mysteries, normally a little advanced for his age range but he was fine.

"What did you take?" Logan asked sitting down cross-legged at the end of the bed bouncing up and down a little bit, Harry looked up a little more and saw all of the boys were watching and waiting for an answer, "Which sports? Languages? Extra-curricular?"

"Gymnastics, Karate and Taekwondo," He answered a little hesitantly before placing the book on the bedside table and sitting up straighter, "I took Latin and Romanian for languages, since I'm already fluent in French because the neighbour that watched me while growing up."

"Extra-curricular?" Justin asked unfazed,

"Er…Just music," He answered rubbing the back of his neck nervously – Vernon hadn't even blinked at his choice but had smiled encouragingly, "Karate and Taekwondo counts as extra too since you have to do morning and evening lessons at least three times a week…"

"Yea, I take Karate." Matthew nodded eagerly,

"I do Taekwondo," Curtis added looking a little puzzled, Harry didn't understand why until he added, "I didn't think you could do both,"

"You can't unless the Sensei's think that you can do it and keep up your grades," Justin explained – he apparently knew someone that did Karate and Kick-boxing, that was included in the class/extra list, "Usually they don't let anyone until at least their second term, they must have seen something in you."

"Wait…you're the kid that took down Max and Lewis!" Matthew exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock, Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, "Sure Max is only yellow belt in Karate and Lewis is orange belt in taekwondo but they worked hard for them – they said you didn't have any practice before either."

"I didn't…don't gah whatever!" he defended himself once again; at their disbelieving looks he huffed and crossed his arms, "I just have good reflexes."

They all laughed and grinned,

This would be the start of a beautiful friendship between the groups


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

_**Harry: age 11**_

"Happy birthday Harry," Uncle Vernon grinned the moment that Harry entered the living room on July 31st 2005. Harry smiled back at his uncle and accepted the gift easily,

And just as easily ignoring glares from his aunt and cousin,

Ever since they'd attended Kaizan Academy Dudley had been furious at Harry, a few days at the academy and he was begging to be allowed to go home – but the teachers along with his roommates all prevented him telling Petunia that, threatening to speak to Vernon and get Dudley on the full-time boarding scheme.

"Thank you Uncle Vernon!" Harry said walking over and hugging him,

Inside the box was three pieces of jewellery – a silver ring with a half-band of emeralds running through the centre, the next was a silver bracelet with a name plate with '_Shadow_' inscribed onto the front and on the back/underneath was his initials – the final thing was a silver chair with a cross, covered in diamonds on the front except for four that all pointed to the centre in emerald green.

All pure silver, none of that mixed or stainless-steel that was silver-coated.

After putting them on and getting ready for the day (Vernon said someone was visiting but not who) in a pair of dark blue designer jeans, a light green button-up shirt that had the two top buttons open showing his white t-shirt underneath. A pair of black and green plimsolls and finally his gift, the jewellery.

The choice of outfit had been Vernon's and it showed off his thin but toned body, despite his under-average height it made him look twelve or thirteen instead of eleven…though most said that was because of his eyes that shone with intelligence and power, unless he dressed childishly you would over-guess his age.

Everyone always did.

After getting ready and having his morning shower, after doing his morning rounds karate, taekwondo practices and the 2 mile morning run – he entered the kitchen where Uncle Vernon was speaking to a man who was dressed in funny clothing that looked like robes, dark brown hair and a slightly built body…natural and definitely not from working out like Harry was used to,

"Harry, this is Professor Shayden Vector," Vernon introduced nodding to the chair beside himself – Petunia was stood in the corner of the room gritting her teeth angrily, he wondered why this time, "Professor Vector, this is my nephew Harry – I decided to leave it to you to explain everything since I don't know anything but the basics…"

After taking a seat Harry listened carefully as Professor Vector explained about the wizarding world – that he was a wizard and that he was famous because he had survived an attack from the dark lord Voldemort that hadn't been heard from since.

It was meant to be Hagrid who came to give him his letter and take him shopping but the man had fallen ill with a summer cold and Professor Vector had owed Professor McGonagall a favour and had been sent out to a few muggleborn students including Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Abigail Samson.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Professor Vector informed Harry as they entered the dark pub, has had Vernon drop them off. It was 11am by that time, meaning that they were running a little late to meet with the others, "Sorry Minerva! Traffic was bad."

"Muggle transport?" the woman asked smirking,

"Aye,"

"You aren't too late," She assured turning to the group of nine students who had either one or two of their parents (guardians) with them, "Right everyone, now Professor Vector has decided to join us we can start shopping."

"Harry?"

"Justin?"

Both boys looked at each other for a second before high-fiving each other and following after the group, out of everyone in their dorm there was three students that had been drawn to each other – those two and Matthew Poleax who was a year older than them and had left last year,

The trip to Gringotts bank was only slowed up a little bit because they had to make a stop at Harry's trust account to get the money for his supplies, the others were all given a key to their new account that would get money from the Hogwarts funds every August 1st and then whatever money they wanted to have after that – all muggleborn students were given an account and so were half-bloods if their parents hadn't already sorted that out, so they had one for when they finished school and went on to getting a job in either the muggle or magic world.

The trip to the book shop, Florish and Blotts, showed truly who the bookworms were including Justin and Hermione Granger…the bushy-haired girl didn't seem too socially adept though, unlike Justin.

He, himself, had added some books to his school list including some introductory to the wizarding world, basic arithmacy and ancient runes (making Professor Vector smirk) along with some other books for the subjects he'd be studying at school for background reading plus some more spells and charms to learn,

Uniforms was where it caused some, hem, arguments,

Harry and Justin were point-blank refusing to wear robes that constricted their movements and it took a message (Patronus?) to Headmaster Dumbledore who agreed to allow them to dump the robes and just keep the black trousers, white shirt and school jumper and tie but they had to wear the robes during things such as feasts, yuck.

While Justin bought the things from there Harry merely snorted in disgust at the scratchy material, stating that he'd buy his uniform at another store in the muggle world and specially ordering the robes to be tailored to him and in a softer material.

He knew he'd hate potions just by the look of the Apothecary,

The final store (after getting a three-compartment trunk) was Oliverander's that the students had been taking turns to go into since it was so small,

Justin got a pre-made wand that was 9inch willow and dragon heart-string,

Harry's was custom made though – 8inch holly entwined with oak, with the centre of a phoenix feather and pure-silver. One of the purest in the wizarding world that was actually more expensive than gold in the wizarding world.

It was surprising that no one had actually realised that he was among them, since he was assumedly famous – in the muggle (non-magic) world he was careful not to reveal his name or draw too much attention to himself because he was famous there too for his Martial Arts,

He was a Dan – Blackbelt 2 in Taekwondo,

He was also onto his first Blackbelt belt in karate as well,

Winning three international tournaments in Karate at 1st place, and some nationals, locals and regionals in either 1st or 2nd place – another reason why petunia couldn't stand him…Dudley hadn't managed to even reach the local tournament entry requirements until recently and Harry had been fighting in them since he was nine,

Once back at the Dursley's house he put everything away before going through his nightly routine that was the exact same as his morning routine. He couldn't wait until he went to Hogwarts, Vernon had already arranged for him to come home at weekends to attend the academy lessons still – his sensei's and gymnastic teachers were willing to do private lessons, and permission for him to be outside of his common room earlier and slightly later than usual.

One thing was for certain – he wasn't going to give up his _hobbies_ up for anything. He'd worked way too hard for that!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Harry met Justin on the Hogwarts express where he'd found some people to sit with already, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan – Hannah was half-blood like Harry and Ernie was a pureblood though he wasn't in the high circles,

After stacking his school trunk and suitcase that he took to the academy with him that fit everything he needed in it – uniforms included – into the rack he leant his guitar, a birthday present for his eighth birthday, up against the trunks before sitting down next to Justin.

"Shadow, this is Ernie and Hannah," Justin introduced then frowned for a second – he'd already met Hannah of course, at Diagon alley; well he'd seen her but not talked to her but Justin had. "Ernie, Hannah this is my best friend Shadow…er, Harry that is-."

"Harry Potter," he introduced himself, "Don't even think about it!"

"What? You're famous," Ernie exclaimed in defence of himself,

"In both world." Justin smirked ruffling Harry's hair causing the younger boy to scowl at him and set it right again, the other academy boy cackled, "He hates it! Avoids the media like they're a swarm of flies,"

"They _are._" Harry protested pouting,

"Shadow…Martial Arts, right?" Hannah guessed now her eyes were as wide as Ernie's were when he'd heard his original name, Harry shot Justin a dirty look. "Yep, I've seen the papers complaining about how you escape them all the time – how did you get the nickname anyway?"  
"Kept sneaking up on the sensei's," He shrugged innocently,

"And everyone else," Justin protested,

Ernie and Hannah laughed at the bickering back and forth until Harry declared that he was going for a walk – an hour into the train journey. None of them wanted to go along so he set off towards the other end of the train,

He wanted friends of his own and not just Justin,

He didn't even get half-way when someone caught him around the waist and forced him inside of a compartment, he glared up at the taller boy who had familiar icy-blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, he twisted around to get a better look,

"Mattie?"

"Hey kiddo!" Matthew Poleax grinned,

"Matthew…."  
"Yes?"

"Get OFF ME!" he ordered breaking the tight grip and twisting around after taking a few steps, the older boy actually pouted causing the few in the compartment to chuckle. "What the hell Matthew?! You can't just grab people like that, I could have hurt you!"

"Wanna bet?" Matthew raised an eyebrow,

Harry sighed and folded his arms across his chest unimpressed,

"We both know for a fact I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back," Harry reminded him looking at the others, clearly all Slytherin students – a girl and two boys…oh and a Ravenclaw boy as well,

Matthew blushed and whispered innocently,

"What was I saying again? Oh yea, Shadow – what the hell are you doing here?" Matthew asked falling into one of the empty seats and a bad attempt to change the subject, "You a muggleborn?"

"Half-blood," He answered coolie to the disgusted tone, narrowing his eyes at Matthew who squeaked and moved further away from the first year, "You even think about saying something on blood-status to Justin and I _will_ hurt you. Badly."

"Justin's here too?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Rosaline Vance," The only girl in the compartment introduced herself politely with a proud gleam in her eyes, "No one has every stood up to Matthew here, apparently he's scare of a first year though – good on you…Shadow?"

"Nickname,"

"So much for that," Harry sighed shaking his head as he joined Justin and the other two at the boats that would take them to the castle across the lake, "Matthew kidnapped me and held me hostage!"

"Hostage for what?" Hannah asked giggling,

"My name, real name that is." He added seeing her confused look as the four of them got into a boat together, Matthew had forgot what it was being so used to calling him Shadow and while he was pureblood he was raised in the muggleworld by his squib aunt after his parents deaths he hadn't known when attending the academy,

"You tell them?" Justin called over his shoulder,

"Hell nah!"

That set them all laughing again,

Once they reached the castle they had to wait in a side room where the school ghosts managed to surprise all of them except from Harry who had seen them appear, McGonagall gave the usual speech about how house was family and you could lose or gain points for your house depending on your behaviour or there lack of…

(Matthew's Pov)

Matthew sat at the Slytherin table waiting until Shadow was sorted into a house, they'd been unable to get the name out of him and he hadn't been able to recall it being that he'd been told literally years before,

"Potter's here then," Marcus Flint said looking directly at the boy who'd just been called out, Matthew shook his head and eyes widened at the familiar name of the boy-who-lived,

He looked again to make sure…Holy merlin,

Shadow was Harry Potter!

"We so have to kidnap him," Rosaline joked lightly,

"What? Why?" Marcus demanded looking irritated,

"Well – he scares Matthew for one," Joseph pointed out in a whisper, so that only the people around them would be able to hear, "He's a decent lad as well…Damn irritating when you can't get him to tell you his real name though!"

"Of course he scares me!" Matthew hissed causing the people around him to flinch back, he might only be a second year but they knew he wouldn't hesitate to curse/hex them or even use muggle means if they got on his bad side, "He beat me in every Karate match, I'm only a brown belt and he's already on his first black belt and I started before him!"

"Matthew… Poleax…scared of a…eleven year old…" Rosaline said between quiet laughter before looking to the front of the hall where Shadow still hadn't been sorted, "He's like a perfect mix between Slytherin and Gryffindor,"

"Brave and Nobel but cunning and ambitious," Matthew agreed,

After a few more minutes the hat finally came to a conclusion –

**Gryffindor**

"Right, so kidnap the golden boy it is." Marcus nodded seriously,

"Well Dumbledore is always trying to promote _house unity_," another older student, a prefect actually, smirked looking at the lion table and onto their target. "No way can we let him be corrupted by those losers,"

…It was official, Harry Potter was a honorary Slytherin student and it wasn't even the first day of term yet – once a Slytherin set their eyes on something it would happen one way or another,

It wasn't like they were doing it for malicious reasoning, each year a student would be picked to be brought into Slytherin from another house either for protection or because they had seen the potential – this one was for both, it just usually took at least three weeks into term to pick out their person and have a house vote…beside the firsties of course, they didn't get a say in the matter.

They'd have the official vote in the common room tonight and then go and inform their head of house – though all of them doubted it would go over well at first, James Potter hadn't exactly been nice to Severus after all.

He didn't get a say either though,

Over at the Gryffindor table Harry Potter shivered and glanced over his shoulder Justin who smiled warmly at him before going back to speak with his friends, not even thinking about Matthew he turned back to Fred and George Weasley who were telling the other first years about the pranks they pulled last year.

* * *

**Hi peeps,**

**I'm sorry if you've read any of my other stories and they've not been updated for a while but with college and all...well i'm focusing on my grades this year because i rely on them for university - Interview on Wednesday *gulp*.**

**Keep reading please though and i'll be focusing on this in my free time as much as possible,**

**Ta!**

**Please review:**

**Any suggestions on pairings for Harry/Shadow will be useful - though it won't be until 3rd year at least and then **

**nothing that heavy then,**

**Harry and Matthew Poleax (Year above Harry, Slytherin)**

**Harry and Justin**

**Harry and Ernie**

**Harry and New OC...**

**...Fourth year OCs - Harry will be 14: **

**Alexander Krum (16) - Dumgstrang **

**Leon Delacour (17) Beaubatons **


End file.
